


The Water is Just Fine

by jimikat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimikat/pseuds/jimikat
Summary: Octane surprises an unenthusiastic Mirage with midnight skinny dipping.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Water is Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was another Smutember prompt! I’m including a censored version of the image, too, with a link to the uncensored one (didn’t want to rate the fic explicit for the sake of an image).

“The water’s just fine! C’mon, just jump in, _cariño_!”

“It’s gonna mess up my hair, Tav,” Elliott protests, eyeing the rippling darkness before him.

“Ell, if we end the night and I haven’t totally messed up your hair, this date’s a failure,” Octavio grins, bobbing slightly in the murky depths of the swimming hole.

Elliott groans, rubbing his arms at the thought of the icy water his boyfriend had just launched himself into. The late summer air is tepid, if a little brisk, and definitely not warm enough to make the thought of leaping into the water an appealing one.

An impromptu swimming trip in the middle of the night was definitely not what Elliott had in mind when he asked Octavio over, but that’s what it's like to be with the infamous daredevil legend Octane. He’s always doing some kind of stupid shit, in the ring and out, and usually dragging you along with him.

And for half a second Elliott thinks back to a time when he was a little younger, when maybe he might have just jumped right in. He used to have fun, right? He used to get up to impromptu shenanigans with a devil-may-care nonchalance, right?

Now he’s thinking words like _shenanigans_ and _nonchalance_ and thinking about how late it is and wishing he’d brought a sweater. Geez, maybe he’d been spending too much time around Caustic...

Elliott eyes the pile of clothes by his feet, hastily discarded by Octavio seconds before launching himself into the swimming hole. Elliott had tried to match his enthusiasm, had even managed to pull off his shirt before having second thoughts. So that’s where he was vis-a-vis spur-of-the-moment fun.

“Oi! Elliott! C’mon, don’t make me wait here alone all night!” Octavio whines, sending a splash in Elliott’s direction.

“How do we even know there’s not, like, monsters in there? Or fish? Fish are just small monsters…” Elliott eyes the water with a stirring suspicion in his gut.

“I mean… there’s probably fish? Ugh, c’mon, Ell, don’t make me swim alone! It’s boring!”

Elliott steps towards the edge of the water, crouching down and slipping his hand in. “It’s cold!” he says, shaking the water droplets off his hand and straightening up.

“Oh come on, _amor, _don’t be such a—” Octavio’s voice is cut off by a yelp as he slips violently underneath the water’s surface.__

__“Tav?” Elliot gasps, staggering towards the water’s edge, eyes frantically scanning the surface. He’s probably just playing some stupid joke. He’ll be up any second. A-any second now… “T-Tav?” Elliott whispers into the silence as a stream of bubbles break the surface. But no Octavio._ _

__Stupid. Idiot. Stupid dumb dummy face. If he’s gonna have to jump in there and save that cocky little shit from the inevitable sea monsters lurking below, he’s gonna be pissed about it. Like, _real_ pissed. Like maybe only _one_ kiss before bed pissed._ _

__Elliott strips down to his boxer briefs and approaches the waters edge. He hesitates, remembers just how much these stupidly soft, perfectly wicking boxer briefs _cost_ , then tugs them off as well._ _

__He takes a steadying breath, hopes for a moment that Octavio will show up and he won’t have to jump in and save him, lets out a stream of swears that his mother would have scolded him for while trying not to laugh, and leaps into the water. Just as Octavio surfaces._ _

__Their bodies collide, a cacophony of drowned yelps and splashing as disgusting freezing cold sea-monster-urine-filled water floods into Elliott’s mouth. He chokes, struggling to orient himself in the bubbles and the mess of limbs and the darkness. Which way is up?_ _

__A pair of wiry arms wrap around him and he feels himself being wrenched in a direction that he definitely was not expecting to be up. They breach the water, Elliott coughing out a spray of water that had been steadily trying to drown him, gasping in the cold oxygen around him._ _

__“Did I fool you, _cariño_?” Octavio cackles, treading water and helping his boyfriend do the same. His green hair clings to the side of his face, a wide, toothy grin prominently displaying a chipped incisor._ _

__Elliott pulls away, slicking his drenched curls back out of his face. “You d-dick! I th-th-thought something happened to you!”_ _

__“And you jumped in to save me? _Ay dios mio_ , Elliott,” Octane coos, reaching for his boyfriend and trying to pull him against him as they tread water. “That’s the most fucking romantic thing I’ve ever—”_ _

__Elliott crinkles up his face and sends a splash of water straight into Octavio’s face. The younger man coughs and splutters, dipping below the surface of the water before bobbing back up. Elliott spills out a laugh, unable to hold it back, his eyes squinting with mirth._ _

__“Hey! I was trynna be cute!” Octavio objects, spitting out gross murky river water. But listening to that laugh? _Mierda,_ it’s like a fucking song. Octavio can never get enough of that stupid laugh. His lips spread wide into that toothy grin. “Your ass is mine, Witt!” he barks, lunging towards his boyfriend._ _

__Elliott gasps, trying to tread backwards but failing to escape as Octavio glomps him, sending them both careening underwater before Elliott can even draw in a breath. Elliott’s eyes squeeze shut, and he stops his frantic attempts to get back to the surface as he feels the sharp cold of Octavio's prosthetic limbs wrapping around his torso. Gentle fingers slide along his jawline, soft lips press against his own. And it would be sweet if his lungs weren’t screaming at him to get to the surface._ _

__While Octavio is very unhelpfully koala-ing to him, Elliott kicks his legs to bring them back up to blessed, precious air. Octavio’s legs slide off his abdomen, but his hands remain on his shoulders, a shit-eating grin fading into something softer, sweeter._ _

__Soft and sweet isn’t a side most people get to see of Octavio. Ruins the mystique of Octane, he says. That’s certainly something Elliott gets. He likes to think there’s a part of him that actually is Mirage, unburdened by anxiety and awkwardness. But regardless, the playful, charismatic flirt Mirage isn’t the real Elliott._ _

__Just like the cocky, self-absorbed show-off is just a portion of Octavio. Maybe that’s why it feels so special, feels so precious, when he sees that grin relax into a slight twinge of the lips, when those hazel eyes droop slightly._ _

__“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” Octavio asks suddenly, pulling back, his pierced brows furrowing. Elliott just kisses him gently._ _

__“You’re a d-doofus,” he says, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. It’s sweeter in thought than action as they both bob out of sync, legs kicking to stay afloat. “Can we go home now? I wanna snuggle.”_ _

__Octavio laughs, grabbing Elliott’s hand and heading towards the shore. “I take my _novio_ skinny dipping and all he wants to do is snuggle, _ay dios mio_...” Octane sighs with mock exasperation. _ _

__They both scramble ashore as a light breeze chills the water dripping down their naked bodies. Octavio starts to reach for his pile of clothes before Elliott grabs his arm, pulling him back. Octavio staggers back into him, wrapped up in his arms as he looks up into the amber face plastered with unruly dark curls._ _

__“Maybe we can do a little more than just snuggle,” Elliott purrs as he presses his lips into Octavio’s neck, his beard tickling the younger man’s skin. Octavio moans softly at the touch as he melts into his boyfriend’s embrace. “The water was pretty okay, after all.”_ _

___ _

__Link to the uncensored version[here](https://i.imgur.com/EcHpoZx.jpg)_ _


End file.
